


Memories

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nocturnal creature brings back memories of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> b>Title: Memories  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sam Merlotte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A nocturnal creature brings back memories of his brother.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word owl on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The stars twinkled brightly above him as he stood on the front porch in his bare feet and stared up at the beautiful night sky. 

He watched as an owl glided across the sky silently searching for its next meal.

A sharp pain of sadness went through him at the sight. He couldn’t help but think of his brother every time he saw one of the nocturnal creatures.

He jumped as the silence was broken by a loud screech; the owl had found its prey. Sam held his beer bottle up in salute before he took a long deep drink.


End file.
